<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пока ты спишь by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911442">Пока ты спишь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, POV Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania), Somnophilia, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед уходом я не отказал себе в удовольствии поцеловать тебя — уж больно невинен был вид. Поцелуй вышел лёгкий, с привкусом горечи от осознания того, что ты никогда не узнаешь о моём маленьком секрете. И уж тем более никогда не ответишь взаимностью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пока ты спишь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ты такой милый, когда спишь!</p><p>Нет, конечно, ты и бодрствующий мне нравишься. Но спящим тобой я могу любоваться часами. Так хочется прижать твоё тельце в горячих объятьях, растворить тоску по Марте в обжигающем поцелуе, заставить вновь поверить в Дзынь…</p><p>По ряду причин это невозможно. Я могу лишь издалека любоваться тобой, не решаясь открыть чувства. Ты их не поймёшь. И это правильно — я бы тоже не понял.</p><p>За окном, тщательно занавешенном плотными красными шторами, особо громко каркнул пролетавший мимо ворон. Ты морщишься от резкого звука и ворочаешься на кровати, заставляя меня застыть на месте и затрепетать.</p><p>Будет неудобно, если ты проснёшься и увидишь меня в своей спальне. Естественно, начнётся допрос, что я тут делаю.</p><p>Смогу ли я соврать тебе, вампир?</p><p>Что-то сомневаюсь в этом.</p><p>Думаю, пора уходить. День начался сравнительно недавно, но Нюся могла уже заметить моё отсутствие. Бедная! Мне очень жаль, что я фактически предаю свою Дзынь. Но ничего не могу с собой поделать.</p><p>Иногда мне кажется, будто с тобой у меня тоже «дзынькнуло». Бывает ли такое повторно? Сомневаюсь. Хотя никто не проверял обратное.</p><p>Перед уходом я не отказал себе в удовольствии поцеловать тебя — уж больно невинен был вид. Поцелуй вышел лёгкий, с привкусом горечи от осознания того, что ты никогда не узнаешь о моём маленьком секрете. И уж тем более никогда не ответишь взаимностью.</p><p>Что ж, чему быть — тому быть. В любом случае ты должен знать: в какие бы жизненные повороты не врезалась нить нашей судьбы, я всегда буду рядом. И если надо будет, докажу свою любовь, мой милый одинокий вампир.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>